Ensnared
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: A Haku X Fem Sasuke X Gaara fic. Naruto is selected to become the next Hokage and to make sure that happens the Mizukage and Kazekage makes Sasuke their secret captive to prevent any political opposition from using her to destroy his chances. No one expected feelings to get in the way and make things so complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A Haku X fem Sasuke X Gaara fiction.

This is my third female Sasu fic.

My Sakura fics are all still on hold, and hopefully soon I would get to update the other fem Sasuke fics and the fem Kakashi fic as well.

* * *

She'd been there for two days, held captive in a small, damp, cold cell. She had been detained for wandering near their borders, a suspicious character that possessed no headband that affiliates her to any hidden village or official documents that granted her access to poke around their territory.

Her reason for being there was Itachi, naturally, with the intention of following a lead on his whereabouts. The source was not clear on the facts, only claimed that Akatsuki were spotted near Kirigakure's border, and any lead to Akatsuki, she will follow.

In her blind charge she had moved ahead too fast and Hebi was unintentionally left behind. Who knew where the three were right now, but she thougth that perhaps it was better this way. It would be easier to escape alone than with a group.

The door to her windowless cell opened and the man that opened it commanded her to step out.

Chains that were thick and heavy were immediately placed on her wrists to prevent escape. Not that she couldn't have done so on normal circumstances. She'd been drugged since the first day and had cursed herself a thousand times for her carelessness. Her steps were unsteady as they made their way to who-knows-where.

A hand clutched her arm, large and unrelenting, brutal enough to cause pain and leave marks on her easily bruised skin. The soldier who was tall and burly, not to mention ugly, pulled her harshly. She fell over many times but he managed to pull her up roughly before her knees could touch the ground. He dragged her out of jail, then toward a road that led to a tall, white tower.

Thoughts to murder the man already plagued her mind, but she restrained herself. Not yet. It was not wise to combat with a weak body. She would have to bide her time, to either wait for the most opportune moment to get away, or stick around until they decide to release her. The latter option, however, was a highly unlikely one.

And then there would be a likelihood of a death warrant. If they found out who she was, there was no doubt she'll be dead. This was not a friendly village. She doubted these people's decency, that their behavior would not conform to what is the commonly acceptable standard of other village such as Konoha.

This violent and cruel place bred ruthless and cruel killers. They show no mercy to their own people and most certainly would they not give what little compassion they have to outsiders like her.

She would not die here, or anywhere at all until she kills her brother. To die with her goal unaccomplished would be to have lived worthless years with only grief and anger, sense of loss and isolation, with nothing but death and murder to accompany her. She survived this far, waking everyday to face a living nightmare. She would not die here.

She did not notice their arrival at their intended destination. The double doors opened slowly, the shinobi who opened it stepped aside to let them enter, and she was dragged again inside the dark room, stopping at the very middle.

A desk was before them, with a figure sitting behind, the unlit room did not allow her to see his features. It didn't help that behind him were windows that started two feet off the wooden floor, reaching at least ten feet high. The gloomy afternoon provided only enough light to see a little of his left eye, cheek, and the corner of his lips.

A flash of lightning lit the sky, followed by a roll of loud thunder. For a moment she saw him, met his eyes. It was just a glimpse, but it had been enough for her to see, and recognize the face that was looking at her. She could be wrong. She hoped she was.

He was someone she hadn't seen in years. Someone she shouldn't even be seeing. She had witnessed this person die, but he was very alive right now before her eyes. She suspects that it was only a brief illusion that might be an effect of the drugs in her system.

Three years she had been kept away from the rest of the world, only seeing it again on rare missions or during the occasional travel from one hideout to another that was far from entering Kirigakure's border. The next four years after were spent with almost-aimless wander. She was already nineteen years old, in her opinion old enough to have stopped believing in ghosts.

She was slightly afraid. Maybe of him, maybe not. She did not know why. Even though she could not see his eyes she could tell that he was still watching her.

He did not look like what she'd imagined him to be. He was still stunning. Appearance more of a man now with his height and strong build that was obvious even from the loose robes, but he retained enough feminine features to be called beautiful. He reminded her a little of Itachi, who was as physically effeminate as he yet still manly. Maybe the fear was because of that semblance, but she told herself otherwise.

It surprised her, what he wore and where he sat, white robes she'd seen only on the chosen strongest of every country, and the front of the desk he sat behind on was carved with a symbol that displayed he was.

"Mizukage-sama. This girl was seen wandering—" Through her surprise, she managed to curse the shinobi speaking. "—around our borders. We suspect she may be a missing-nin." The shinobi along with his companions kneeled on one knee as he said this. She was forced on both her knees with a kick to the back. She did not join them as they bowed their heads. Her surprise finally turned to suspicion to the man they call their kage.

"I see." The voice was deep, soft, would have brought chills to normal women. Not her, maybe because she wasn't entirely listening, or maybe because she wasn't any normal woman. She denied the familiarity of the voice, denied his existence, denied what she was seeing. It definitely must be the drug.

He watched her, careful and confident, his mysterious eyes gleaming with unreadable intent. Wind blew through the open window, feeling a little wet from the sudden rain— which reminded her of her condition, drenched and cold from their short journey from the cell to there. Her eyes focused momentarily on long brown locks that danced with the air, and she hardly felt the tickle of her own locks on her cheek and mouth.

"Remove her chains and leave us." His lips hardly moved yet his voice was clear and powerful.

"But… Mizukage-sama! This girl… She may be dangerous! We—" The captain immediately turned silent when the gaze directed to him. He was terrified, far more than her, supporting her conviction that men are such cowards.

"I-I understand." The shinobi who pocketed the key hurriedly kneeled next to her, unlocking the chains and it fell with loud clangs and thuds down the wooden floor. Another bow from them in their still-kneeling position and the shinobi fled from the room. She remained on the ground, hardly moving, until her wide eyes gradually turned back to its normal size along with the ebbing shock.

She shook her head, her heart pounding loudly. She stared up at him.

He smiled then closed his eyes—she more so sensed than saw it— as he removed his head from the open palm he was leaning on and stood with such gentle grace from the chair. He approached her still frozen form, his powerful steps hardly making sound.

He kneeled before her, features clearer now, smiling the smile she remembered.

"It's been a long time" Hearing the voice so near triggered a memory buried long ago. Buried with him and his demon of a master. That unforgettable day replayed in her so-believed genius mind. She jolted back to reality when ever-gentle fingers made contact with her cheek, placing damp hair behind her ears. The sudden warmth made her drenched form shiver and she leaned in to the touch almost immediately.

"You remember, don't you?" She did not know if the sinister tone was imaginary—sinister did not suit him, she thought— but he wasn't. He was so much real. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"It was seven years ago since that time in the Land of the Waves. You were just a child then." He gave a scan up and down her body. She wasn't disturbed, even — due to her earlier struggle with his men's rough hands — her clothing revealed much skin from her neck to shoulders. His gaze wasn't perverted at all. He was comforting, almost too much. She hated it, but welcomed it instinctively. "You've undeniably grown. The years have done you good. Truthfully, I did not immediately recognize you."

What was she to say? Frankly, she couldn't find her voice.

A wave of sweet relief washed over her as a quick knock interrupted their unremarkable silence. He stood up and the warmth on her cheek vanished as sudden as the moment passed by. The door that opened behind her sounded a little jittery. Light from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Haku-sama." This was the first in a long time she heard his name spoken. "**He**'s h-here." The woman spoke with urgency, and though she couldn't see, she felt the nervous fear of the woman, who Sasuke presumed had forgotten to bow. Haku nodded and thanked his assistant, Yui. "Please tell him I shall be there shortly." The woman disappeared reluctantly after a shaky nod.

He looked down at her, offering a hand which Sasuke hesitantly took. He took off his robe once she was on her feet and placed it on her, rubbing her arms, creating more warmth and ignited comforting sensations to her cold and tired body.

"I have a meeting to attend. We shall talk later." he said and walked to the door. "Please wait here. I shall have someone take you to your room."

He did not wait for any word to pass through her lips, or maybe she was simply too shocked—again— to react. The door clicked shut for the fourth time since she'd been brought there. She was left alone, suddenly with many questions, mystified by the actions of a supposedly-dead man.

The eyes that met his were void of any sort of emotion. It was the first thing Haku caught sight of when he stepped into the room. The man waiting stood as he approached.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Are you sure you don't want to rest a bit, Kazekage-san? We could begin tomorrow."

"That is not necessary. I came specifically for this. And you can stop with the formalities, Haku."

Said man chuckled. "If you insist then, Gaara. By the way, did you glare at Yui again? You know how terrified she becomes of you when you do that."

"Hn. She started it." Frankly, Gaara knew that was hard to believe.

"So as you've told me many times before. Shall we start then?"

The red-haired Godaime of Sunagakure nodded, returning the older kage's cordiality by smiling just a little—something he wouldn't have done many years before.

The meeting of the two great leaders commenced, aiming to strengthen the bond of their countries.

On Haku's mind throughout the engagement, however, was the mysterious dark-eyed Uchiha that had been lingering in his dreams for the past seven years.

* * *

I'm still deciding, but I think I'll make Sakura a guy like I did with my first fem Sasu fic. I used the name Sakuro, which is LAME! Can you guys give suggestions? I am hoping that the name will still start on 'Saku' or at least still with an 'S.'

My bro suggested Sakuramaru. How about that? If no one gives other suggestions, I'll just have to choose from Saku, Sakuro, and Sakuramaru.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one was rewritten. Nothing major, just added and changed some lines, paraphrased, fixed grammar and spelling errors.

It took two years for me to update. Sorry.

* * *

There was only comfortable silence in the room as the kages of Kiri and Suna sat opposite each other, drinking tea while watching the seemingly-endless rain fall. Haku took a sip of tea before asking, "How is Naruto-kun? I suppose he is thrilled with the result?"

Gaara turned his head slightly, answering, "Yes. He's become more annoying than usual." He continued, his face an emotionless mask as opposed to the smiling guise of the older man. "He should prepare for the responsibility. Being a leader is not an easy task. As the pillar of the village, he has to handle any little disturbance before it turns into serious trouble."

"I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about. There is still three months before the current Hokage steps down. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will have him prepared. She wouldn't have made the decision recklessly either."

The Kazekage said nothing, wordlessly agreeing, gaze directed outside the window but not really focused on anything. Of course he knew everything would turn out well. It was Naruto they were talking about. Many times he had proven that all they needed to do was trust in him.

"Konoha must be busy preparing for their new leader." Although not understanding why the Mizukage was saying this he paid little attention, deciding to nod as a silent reply. Haku waited a moment to pass before speaking again. "Tell me, Gaara. What do you think would happen if Uchiha Sasuke comes back to the village in this time of stress?"

The redhead's missing eyebrows dropped in somewhat of a glare, recalling the horrendous incidents said girl brought about. "Konoha would be in complete disorder. Decisions must be made. Naruto's ascension might be delayed, or worse, he would be denied the position. He will undoubtedly choose to save her, with the majority saying otherwise." With Haku nodding, Gaara added, "His decision would be heavily criticized. The village will be divided. Since Naruto has been accepted there will be those who will wholly support his stand. Sasuke's actions, however, are not exactly excusable."

"Yes. She will only bring disunity and dispute. It would be equally unpleasant for Naruto and the village."

"But that would not happen. Uchiha's location is still unknown and I doubt she'll show up soon."

"…"

Gaara's eyes widened perceptibly, he suddenly became incredulous, astonished, perhaps slightly furious as he realized the meaning of Haku's silence. When he stood up, knocking his chair down with the lush carpet absorbing most of the sound, his eyes narrowed in spite. "Don't tell me…!"

"Yes," The Mizukage wasn't smiling, which was not normal for him, as he placed his cup down. "She is here."

"Since when!" Haku gave patient consideration to his outburst.

"My men found her yesterday."

The redhead did not know what to think. Whether he should be angry for not being told earlier or delighted that a notorious missing-nin had been caught and could immediately be disposed of.

The first step Haku should have done was to contact Konoha. However, the very existence of this certain outlaw posed a threat to their friend's well-being. It did not help that the girl decided to be an international criminal by joining Orochimaru and his wicked exploits. The appropriate thing to do would be to call for a meeting between leaders to decide on Sasuke's fate.

He hesitated, torn between his responsibility as Kazekage and the security of his friend's dream. He looked at the Mizukage, realizing he faced the same dilemma. Gaara finally understood why he was hesitated to be informed.

* * *

A medic-nin had just left her room when the door opened again. Haku entered the room, dressed in a loose, green kimono shirt that reached the middle of his thighs and light gray pants. A white sash was tied to his waist. The man who entered after him wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck and black slacks. A patterned brown fabric reaching just below his waist was wrapped around him and draped over the left shoulder.

From her perch on the window seat Sasuke slowly stood up even though the floor felt unsteady.

Green eyes watched her intently, disapprovingly, and Sasuke glared back, equally unflinching and threatening.

Gaara recognized her immediately, not by her face but by the darkness in her aura. He could identify the danger of her essence even though he lost the demon inside him. He strode forward, grabbing her neck forcefully. She was too weak to fight him, and the slightly unfocused eyes told him of the poison in her system. Her hands immediately went to his arm.

For a moment, her defencelessness was a palpable entity to him. She was right to be afraid, he mused, for he could very well snap her neck that very moment, if only to satisfy the desire for violence she evoked in him. Even without an actual demon inside him, she was able to stimulate the slumbering killer that he had been. He fought himself back then let her go.

He was no longer that monster. He had changed. If only she would embrace the light Naruto offered, she would change too. Naruto has been waiting for her for a long time. It made Gaara furious that she would cruelly reject him over and over, stubbornly refusing, purposely creating a chasm between them and widening it.

If one day Naruto stops offering that light, she would be confined in darkness forever. He was not concerned for her. But if Naruto wanted to save her, as his friend, he would help. As long as the blonde wanted to save her, he will allow her to keep her life. For now.

"You're very lucky," he told her.

"Hn." Her stance was defiant, but she remained calm.

He studied her carefully this time taking in how she was trembling from the stress of fever and the short, shaky gulps of breath. Her body was obviously in dire need of rest but she stubbornly remained on her feet. It was not long before her eyes shut close and she lost consciousness.

Gaara caught her limp body in his arms, her head on his shoulder, his breath washing over her neck. He felt her body meld into his own, became aware of another person's physical warmth, something he had never come across before. It was during this that Haku chose to make his presence known again.

"She must have been sleeping little. And perhaps the medication is a little too strong." The brown haired kage took her from his arms almost too eagerly, he noticed, and carried her bridal style toward the bed.

As she lay battling her fever, Gaara catches sight of the black marks peeking from behind the sleeping kimono. He glared at it intensely, the mark of her betrayal.

* * *

Silence surrounded both masculine forms as they leaned back against the wall, staring straight ahead at the serene horizon of the approaching night. Only the even breathing from the two could be heard mixing with the natural resonance around them.

"Are you alright?" Gaara heard Haku ask and he couldn't help but smile at his friend's concern.

"Just tired." The red-head grunted.

They had decided to keep Sasuke's presence a secret, at least for the upcoming three months. They would wait until Naruto safely occupies the Hokage's seat. Once his position is secure they would happily hand her over to Konoha's jurisdiction.

For the time being, she would remain in a guise as the Kazekage's companion, an attendant who got separated from their party on the way here.

Hopefully, their plan would go well.

* * *

Your comments?


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take two years for an update this time(just six months). But still a long time, I know. I got a new Fem Sasuke fic out, titled "Lady Runaway." Check it out.

Lastly, I apologize if my writing style keeps changing.

* * *

Sasuke felt several eyes on her. Behind unconcerned expressions, Gaara's escorts could not completely conceal their agitation. Most were young, not much older than her, but apparently less experienced. They could tell, by instinct alone, the imbalance between her ability and theirs. To Sasuke, standing in line with them, their feeling of inferiority was almost palpable.

Gaara, with his own mask of cold indifference watched the scene in the corner of his eye. It would've been too rude to not pay attention to Kirigakure's council of elders. Not to mention damaging to the diplomatic relations he was presently trying to build up between their villages. His friendship with Haku, no matter how great, would not be enough to ensure the pleasant alliance they have now.

Haku, being a former missing-nin, does not have his village's full support. Gaara could sense the hostility from some of Kiri's reluctant elders. He, himself, still did not have the complete trust of every villager from Suna. Their positions aren't as secure as they seemed to politically ignorant outsiders. They do not need any more unwarranted troubles to worsen their still precarious positions. But once anyone learns about the situation they've recently gotten themselves into…

Well, for the time being, it was best not to think about it.

Green eyes momentarily swept across from him to the silent twenty-two year old kage. He was immediately regarded with a reassuring smile. Haku had finished playing part earlier in the meeting. The rest lay on the elders' hands. The old men's influence played a large part especially on the political concerns. The kage does not always have the final judgment. It was the same in every village.

"We have agreed to your proposal, Kazekage-sama." Said an elder, whose mouth disappeared behind a long, gray beard.

"Thank you. Sunagakure's people are looking forward to organizing this exchange student program with you." The red-haired kage, pleased with his efforts gave a small, polite smile. The gesture was not returned.

"We are pleased." Most of them were, at least.

Gaara did not miss his friend's relieved sigh.

The conference adjourned, everyone stood up. The elders left first, bowing and bidding both young kages a good evening.

Alone, except for the escorts and guards that lined two walls, they could finally ease their countenances to a degree. Haku approached him.

"You did well," he said, a kind smile on his ever gentle face. His brown eyes held the light of victory, and understanding that was mutually shared. Each knew of the battles that transpire inside conference rooms. Battles that sometimes forced one to fight alone.

But there was one more matter they needed to attend to.

Sensing the younger man's thoughts, the Mizukage signals the guards to leave. With a nod, Gaara sends his escorts away as well.

"Except you, _Murasaki_."

Sasuke, only a few steps from the door, stops. Gaara's escorts, sensing possible danger by the kazekage's tone, hurries away. The footsteps were far away before Sasuke turns to face them.

"If possible, try not to be overly disagreeable to my escorts. And while you're at it, don't be contemptuous either. It's not a good impression for the kazekage's attendant to be opposing, overtly or not."

The frown on her mouth deepened, but Sasuke said nothing.

"We only remind you to be careful, Sasuke," said the mizukage. "Your guise as Gaara's attendant is the only thing keeping you safe. Gaara's men do not recognize you as one of their peers. They do not question your sudden appearance as respect to their leader. Since we are kages, what we say of you is believed to be credible, for most, at least.

"But you are not completely safe. I'm sure you have noticed that we also have enemies inside the village. I have taken care of the matter concerning your trespass in the village, but once someone finds you suspicious, it would take little investigation to expose your cover. And know that our positions are in jeopardy as well."

Sasuke took in everything that was said. They were keeping her safe and out of prison, which was good. But the why remains to be said. She wanted to know. There must be an important reason for her presence to not be known. But she could not think of a good one.

They watched her struggle to understand, questioning their motives in her mind. In her eyes they saw her weighing and considering her situation and work out a plan. But there was no plan, and she could not figure out why she was in this situation and why they put themselves in theirs. Escape was not possible, she'd been told by them earlier, and so she assumed that she would be watched. She decided that there was no other way but to cooperate. For now.

Haku and Gaara came to understand by her expression that she would comply, albeit unwillingly. Smart for her to do so. There was no better option. For the time being, they were all safe. How long it will last, though, was questionable.

* * *

"Murasaki-san, please accept this!" Sasuke looked at the blushing youngster, and then at the purple flower he held with both hands. He was blonde and very tall, probably a year or two older. Uncertain, she glanced at the kazekage who remained engaged with the papers in front of him, pointedly ignoring her. Turning to her left, Saeki-san, one of Gaara's escort and slash secretary, assured her with a smile and a nod that it was alright to accept.

Shinji, elated at her acceptance, turned even redder. An exultant grin was plastered on his face; he made no move to step away from her. Sighing, Gaara sent him out on an errand right away so that Sasuke would be able to return to the papers she'd been organizing before his love-struck subordinate came along. He actually had the gall to hit on women in front of him. He wondered if he was becoming too lax.

Jade eyes glanced briefly toward the dark-haired woman. One week had gone by. It didn't take long for his subordinates to get along with her, surprisingly. They'd been distrustful at first, but now they liked her. Liked her a little too much. Gaara weighed and considered whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

For Sasuke, the week passed by slowly. She'd been kept busy with paper work and other mundane chores. Except when it was time to sleep, she was never alone. Most of the tieverme, where the kazekage went, she also went.

She was watched vigilantly. By Haku, Gaara, and by subordinates who, not knowing that they were actually keeping watch of a missing-nin, engaged in their usual business. Every task was strategically given to keep eyes on her.

But she was also watching, waiting, restrained only by the knowledge that the right opportunity would come for her escape.

* * *

I would like to express my gratitude to those of you who are reading this fic, and to those who left reviews. Thank you so much! Happy New Year!

Question: Which pairing, out of the two, do you favor more? GaaraxSasuke or HakuxSasuke?


	4. Chapter 4

Took me more than a year for another update. Sorry, I got lost on the road of life.

Anyway when I started this I was still a student. Now I have graduated from university (five months ago, March 2012).

Please check out _Subliminal_, yet another FEM Sasuke fic which was recently updated since I've rediscovered the joy of writing. It is a Konohamaru X Sasuke pairing which is unpopular but hopefully you'll give it a chance. And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

There were good moments. Moments where she had been content with sitting down, pretending not to notice Sakurai's amorous glances or Naruto's partly envious, partly admiring glares. Moments when her tragic past seemed far away, when she felt like she was like any other ninja girl living for her village and willing to die for it. There were beautiful moments, and for a while she even believed she could forget about revenge.

But those moments were always too brief. By the end of the day, passing by empty streets, with nothing but dark rooms and hallways to greet her at home, and seeing the same nightmare every time she went to sleep and waking up to find it very real, she would understand that no peace could touch her while Itachi breathed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke looked up at Shinji whose blonde hair became golden in the sunlight, his eyes a deep blue color like the ocean. For a split second she saw another face, one with whiskered cheeks, a rounder face, and a wider grin.

In her head she laughed derisively at herself for suddenly thinking about a part of her past she had decided to put behind, but of course she couldn't stop her thoughts. Team 7 had barely a year together before it broke apart, and admittedly it was her fault, but she wasn't regretful of her choice at all. She supposed she had once mourned for the brevity of her time with them, but she had known how useless it was for her to cry over something that cannot be undone. She had known at that time she walked away that things had already changed between them all.

Now she still wouldn't come back willingly and if Naruto and Sakura was still looking for and trying to chase after her, they were wasting time. Even if they brought her back they wouldn't be able to save her body or her soul. Did they naively think she could be pardoned? Did they think she would be able to walk freely with them in the streets of Konoha or do missions together?

If they think like that then they were delusional. It wouldn't happen like that at all. She'd probably be sentenced to death penalty, or possibly lifetime imprisonment which in her opinion would be a light judgment. Although she doubted that Tsunade would make the decision to kill her she knew her decision can be vetoed by the council and the Hokage would be helpless to stop them. Those old folks were probably no different from the ones here in Kirigakure's council who were stubborn, old-fashioned, and, whenever they weren't fighting amongst each other, had the tendency to disagree with their kage in almost every matter.

The probable judgment on her would be death as an imposed penance. Even Naruto won't be able to save her even if he poured out every ounce of his passion and conviction. There was absolutely no chance for them to grant her pardon so going back would only lead to her demise of or the end of her freedom. She definitely won't go back until she accomplishes her goal.

Finally released from her thoughts, she realized she'd been staring at Shinji throughout her mental expedition and they had stopped walking in the middle of the pathway that led to the meeting hall. They were heading there with the rest of the Kazekage's entourage to accompany Gaara for an interview with the press to publicize the efforts of both villages for better diplomatic relations between them.

In Sasuke's opinion anyone could see the Mist and Sand kages get along well with each other, but the people still carried mistrust and fear in their hearts lingering from the past wars. Hostility of those who'd live through those days of conflict was passed down to their children so antagonism was still being bred in all villages, even Konoha. She was doubtful of Gaara and Haku's campaign to completely pacify their people and subdue activists that believed peace between villages is unrealistic.

The Mizukage was a former missing-nin, and the Kazekage had been an unrestrained and remorseless killer. Sasuke couldn't conceive how they, once so feared and hated, were able to ascend to the highest and most coveted shinobi title, and she could see how many still show signs of unfavourable regard toward them. Their influence was still lacking and their position as leader was delicate which made her wonder question their reason for keeping her existence absolutely undisclosed to anyone.

What were they hiding? Why were they keeping her from Konoha? They had their duty as a shinobi and leader not to let a fugitive roam around and probably had some sort of agreement with the other shinobi nations concerning international criminals. If they were found out it could lead to the demise of their career and they would revert back into an object of contempt. They made a dangerous choice and they seem to bear a strong resolve in maintaining it.

She couldn't figure out if they had a subterfuge. The only reason she could think of was that they plan to use her to secure their positions and it seemed logical. But it didn't fit in both their characters at all to manipulate situations for their own gain, not that she could say she knew them well, and supposing that the realm of politics had soiled them through the years then such things were probably necessary. But something was definitely suspicious.

They were already in the hall split into groups of two or three around the room, alert for any sudden attack. She was situated on the left side backstage with two other Sand-nin where they could easily reach and see Gaara's full form standing behind the podium in full Kazekage attire. The large gourd where he kept his sand was backstage with them in case he needed it to protect himself from attackers and no doubt to remind her that she would be powerless against his weapon especially in this close range where it could instantly surround and crush her.

But if he crushes her, wouldn't he have to answer why he did so? The dark haired female briefly considered to make an attempt. She could use her Sharingan to hypnotize her unwitting guards while they were distracted, yet she knew that with the distance between her and the Kazekage he could see her every move easily in the corner of his vision. Slipping away this close to him would be foolish.

Before she knew it Gaara was already walking toward them, already finished with the interview. Their eyes met in a clash of antagonistic will for only a short time with the red-head not wanting to display bad relations between him and his own subordinates, especially within visual and auditory range of possible spies from political enemies.

Back in the building that held their living quarters, Gaara dismissed everyone except for Sasuke. They'd been told that the whole seven-storey building was especially reserved for special diplomatic representatives and was located in close proximity to the Tower which was the Mizukage's official residence and main office.

On the top floor the Uchiha's obsidian eyes swept the Kazekage's apartment which took up half the floor. Upon entering one would come to face the living room with a royal blue sofa set consisting of a long couch that could seat five people, two single-seats, and a long center table. Further in, glass doors separated the room from the balcony. To the left was a door-less entrance leading to the kitchen and dining area while to the right was a short hallway where midway the bathroom was located and at its end was a door to his bedroom.

"Sit." He ordered as he removed his hat and robes and haphazardly threw them over the back of the long sofa where he also reclined comfortably. She eyed him as she sat; he released a long heavy sigh and kept his eyes shut. It was the first time she saw him this tired, maybe because it was the first chance they were completely alone together. He didn't have to act so efficient and guarded with no one else around as a result his stern face relaxed slightly. What seemed like five minutes later he still didn't open his eyes and anyone would think he was sleeping.

An idea bloomed in her head.

Green eyes opened moments later, meeting gleaming red eyes. Sasuke thought she had caught him yet not even a second passed before sand exploded into a wall between them, breaking their eye contact and tore down her only chance of escaping. The black wheels in her eyes just stopped spinning when a strong grip clamped around her throat and forced her down the carpeted floor. In a stunned moment she felt warm fingers on her forehead and then a great pain behind her eyes before she blacked out. When she woke up on the couch the next morning, Haku was looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Sasuke wasn't entirely awake and the soothing strokes made her want to fall back to sleep. Footsteps coming from the bedroom reminded her of Gaara's presence while a mild ache behind her eyes made her remember the night's incident and she immediately knew what was done to her.

Both men witnessed her face shift from serene to alarm as she realized she could no longer activate her sharingan. They watched her, one with cold disdain, and the other with sympathy, as her expression turned violent. She hadn't the time to brace herself for this loss. Anger surged through her much like a wild beast trying to break free from its cage. She attacked the nearest person.

Haku easily dodged the swift kick aimed at his left temple, his attempts to mollify ignored completely by the raging young woman who did not stop her assault even as he evaded them all with sheer speed. Sasuke probably felt a big part of her was taken away. First her family, now her connection with them, and that sense of loss was not any easier the second time and Haku believed he understood because he lost his family in a somewhat similar manner of death, and then his next most important person died too.

"It's not permanent, Sasuke. Your sharingan is only sealed." He wanted her to know they hadn't taken anything away.

Gaara only watched as his friend grabbed the Uchiha in a restraining embrace and spoke words that tried to reduce her pain. He raised his non-existent eyebrow at the way the Mizukage looked down at her, an expression full of different kinds of feelings, including something suspiciously like affection, however subdued. He wondered what the brown-eyed male was thinking with that look on his face. Throughout the one-sided exchange Haku kept her in his arms until the female's wild expression shifted into an exhausted resignation and her body stopped struggling and yielded to him.

Drained of energy and emotion Sasuke clutched onto the older male's robes, listening to his wildly beating heart and thinking it was the cause of a lingering rush of adrenaline from their short battle, not even remotely considering that it could be something almost like love. In contrast Haku became very conscious of the possibility and didn't intend to deny it to himself that it was a passion he felt before whenever he thought about her.

Remembering they were not alone in the room his gaze reluctantly jumped towards Gaara who hadn't uttered a sound for the last fifteen minutes. His expression was uncomprehending while his eyes seemed to seek for answers to unasked questions.

Haku's face betrayed nothing of his feelings or thoughts and he smiled, amused at the Kazekage's genuine curiosity at probably seeing a momentary slip of his calm mask. He silently dared the Kazekage to figure out what came over him and hoped that one day he would experience it too, an intense emotion toward somebody that was the opposite of hatred or anger.

He looked down at Sasuke, still hanging on to him, at this time indifferent to everything and normally not much better. His heart had gone back to its regular rhythm but he imagined it was joyfully beating for this unlikely incident of being able to hold her close. A long-awaited private desire he thought he could only dream about. Now that it was happening his greedy arms didn't want to let her go even though there was no passion on her part.

He knew his moment had to end and it did when he had to go, because two years ago he made a pledge to this village and he would never forsake his responsibilities and those people who entrusted them to him. If he acted on his feelings for her who would one day go away, he didn't doubt that he would crumble along with his resolve to look after Kirigakure. He didn't want to lose another important person.

* * *

After Haku left Gaara still had a few hours before he had to meet his subordinates. Sasuke was on the couch again, wallowing in her loss and ignored him completely. He thought that it was good. She probably wouldn't try to leave again, at least for a while, which was part of their plan.

He observed her unmoving figure staring blankly ahead and thought she may even completely give up chasing after her elusive brother and that would make it easier for them to hand her over to Konoha once Naruto was secure. Her compliance might even save her a harsh punishment that was probably already waiting for her.

Time elapsed slowly and he decided to enjoy it by doing nothing except maybe continue to observe her, noticing for the first time how dark her eyebrows and lashes were as if it was drawn on her delicate face. He supposed she could be described as doll-like with the dark hair and white skin, especially now that she was acting so lifeless. And he actually found it boring and recalled how interesting he found her back when they were both twelve years old.

Her power was almost a physical entity to him and he wanted to devour her with his own and obliterate her into non-existence because he found pleasure in it. Now he wanted to kill her because it was she who became the monster that sought the darkness. Sealing her eyes may, indeed, have been a better decision than they first realized.

She looked so abandoned and it reminded her of how it was for him to be alone and how grateful he still was for meeting someone that brought him light and allowed him to accept others and himself. That's why he couldn't help but despise this female who was wasting it all.

"Despicable."

The Godaime Kazekage couldn't take it. He crossed the distance between them in three long strides, leaned down close to her face and grabbed her chin, only managing to restrain himself at the last minute from squeezing her throat instead. Those completely black eyes glared at him, his controlled assault finally reviving her to some extent.

"Damn you." She whispered to him, as she gripped the hand that held her chin with the intention of wrestling it away.

"Damn you too," he answered, and surprised both of them by crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

I went with the flow of my thoughts and this is what happened to the story which even surprised me. Ah, what will happen next?

Male Sakura equals Sakurai.

The reviews for last chapter made me laugh! Thank you!


End file.
